Species
The galaxy is a wide and wild place, and the member races of the Connection, where the game takes place, are highly varied and given to some very unusual features. Most species have a natural proclivity - Zillian and Kendril can exert unusual amounts of Force, for example - and abilities, such as Vidian levitation and Human social-awareness. These are represented by a natural racial bonus, and the listed abilities, found in each entry below. As a reminder, special bonuses, like all enhancements, do not actually change a base stat, but are recorded as stat+x. This allows a race to surpass the basic limit of the statistic, without the bookkeeping of what each race's functional maximums are, and allows for additional bonuses to be added in on the fly. Note about Celesti: Celesti are mainly covered on the Soul Spectrum page. However, due to their mixed heritage, they may take the racial bonuses and abilities of any 2 listed species found here. There are many reasons that Celesti hold themselves in such high regard. Note on terminology: Many species are unusual in how their limbs are arranged/used. The following terms are used fairly often. Hexapod - having 6 major appendages/limbs. Quardrapeds use 4 major limbs to walk. Demi-Quadrapeds use 4 major limbs to walk, but can stand and use at least some of their limbs as arms/hands as well. Bipedal - uses 2 major limbs to walk. Aeodah - Green-skinned mostly furless bipedal with 2 antennae ending in a cup-like aperture. Anyr - A demi-quadraped race that reminds most Humans of horses, though the double-thumbed avian forelimbs and long tail make such comparisons sort of silly. Strongly aware of, and resistant to, Toning. Arander Human - Pink/brown/yellow-white/rust (or some average there of) skinned Bipedal with a noteworthy dearth of fur. Excels in the realms of humor and diplomacy. Jespa - Bipedal hexapod with moth-like antennae and compound eyes. Kaydin - Bipedal hexapod with long ears (think rabbits) and unusual fur colors. Kendril - Large scalie bibepal with a bifurcated jaw - generally found to be disturbing by most other race, leading to Kendrils wearing veils, masks, and similar gear in public. They possess 2-6 miniature heads (1-2 inches in radius) attached to their main one by serpentine-like tentacles. These mini-heads are capable of independent action and thought. Kyuun Rejika Talmi Small bipedal with unusually large ears and powerful legs. Won their freedom from Celesti enslavement 500 years previously. Do not like Celesti, Star Org, or the Endless in general. Possesses Tone resistance, a valuable strength in the old conflict. Mainly Jewish. Tzopaith Small bipedal with armor plating along it's skull and spine, and unusual fur colors. Vidian - Small scaly demi-quadraped with the unusual capability to levitate themselves and a small amount of additional weight besides. Research into how this works is currently not showing much success. Due to their general shape, and the mane-like fur that crests their heads, they were initially mistaken for ponies when first contact with humanity occurred. Only the females have facial hair. Zillan - Large scaly bipeds that have a passing resemblance to Terth alligators - known for their fierce bites and combative natures. Entirely hairless, but find the effect quite nice, leading to many wearing wigs, which tend to favor complex designs or shocking colors.